Lemon de Recuerdo
by Morita Misaki
Summary: ñe, lemon!


**Inspiración nivel:** no vuelvo a comer chocolate mientras veo yaoi

ok lo siguiente es lemon implícito, continuacion de "recuerdo"

* * *

Al llegar cerca del calabozo, Levi tomó a Eren de nuevo de la muñeca halándolo hacia su celda. Se notaba el nerviosismo de Eren a leguas. Entrando a la celda ya dejando perfectamente cerrado, el sargento enseguida ataca la boca de Eren con un profundo beso, el moreno corresponde con miedo y sorpresa y comenzó a quitarle la ropa quedando en ropa interior. El lo empuja hacia la cama distraiendose. Dejando ver el cuerpo de Levi; la vista de Eren baja por todo su cuerpo, viendo sus bien formados músculos gracias a los entrenamientos y combates. Entonces su mirada se fija en ese gran bulto que se le marca debajo de la tela de su ropa interior y el miedo se apodera de nuevo en él. Lo mira a los ojos y lo esta viendo con una mirada sería pero a la vez llena de libido. Se arrodilla sobre la cama entre sus piernas. Lleva sus manos a la nuca de Eren para besarle de nuevo y poco a poco baja sus besos hasta su cuello lo muerde salvajemente marcandolo como suyo,los elásticos del bóxer, bajándolos…abre enormes sus ojos al ver semejante cosa delante suyo,de inmediato Eren cubré con sus manos el bulto que estaba creciendo en la entrepierna de Eren. Rivaille trata de retirar la mano de Eren pero se lo impidió.

— ¿qué haces mocoso?  
-Ya no quiero.  
El se inclina y lo besa,un largo y apasionado beso, eso lo distrajo lo suficiente para que no se diera cuenta cuando alejò sus manos de su entrepierna y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior, de nuevo se lo impedio o eso creyo, pues utilizo toda su fuerza y se los quito a la fuerza saltando de inmediato su hombría que esta demasiado dura, Rivaille lo observa relamiendose los labios.  
Rivaille acerca su cadera a la de Eren, presionando sus miembros ganadose gemidos por parte del castaño

—Nnngghh ˜ aahh, detengase, por favor—Moviendo un poco sus caderas y mirándolo a los ojos

—¿Eso significa que… no quieres… sentir… esto?—dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada por la excitación y comienza a mover mas rápido sus caderas, gimio mas fuerte, la oferta era en verdad tentadora, pero para desgracia de Eren, Rivaille se detiene, toma sus piernas, colocándolas en sus hombros y acerca sus caderas a las nalgas de Eren, tratando de incitarlo, aunque quisiera o no ya no se detendría.  
-No, alejese.  
-Se que te gustarà— Acerca mas su cadera con su pene totalmente levantado sin necesidad de tomarlo con la mano, acercándose a la entrada de Eren— tu cuerpo no miente, y vaya que es lasivo.

Eren lo tomo de las caderas impidiendo su cercanía, empujándolo hacia atrás y el empujándose hacia al frente para acercarse.  
Rivaille lo tomó de la cadera y de forma rápida lo giró dejándolo boca abajo, viendo sus nalgas abiertas y entrada totalmente expuesto hacia el peligroso miembro de Rivaille que se acercaba cada vez más.

Eren hace mas fuerza con sus manos en sus caderas alejándolo pero no ve resultados, mirando sobre su hombro vio como uno de los dedos de Rivaille que acaricia toda la grieta de sus nalgas haciendo círculos en su entrada. Eren gimio dándose por vencido y atraído por la excitación y el placer se dejó a merced de Rivaille y sus actos lasivos.

Se mantiene viendo los movimientos de sus dedos hasta que uno entro en él con cierta dificultad

—Nnngghh ~.

Comienza a moverlo dentro de él, lo sacò y lo volvió a meter, hasta que añadió otro que también entro con dificultad.  
-¿Te gusta…? porque te aseguro… de aquí… no sales virgen— dijo Rivaille con voz ronca en su oido para después lamerle despacio disfrutando como se estremecia Eren debajo suyo, Eren asiente, aunque se sientía un poco extraño por la intromisión,Rivaille introduce los dedos más profundo moviéndose como tijeras tratando de abrir más. Luego de unos segundos mas, saca sus dedos completamente mojados, y acerca de nuevo la punta de su miembro haciendo presión con la punta, los ojos de Eren se llenan de lagrimas al sentir esa presiòn pues sabía que esta tratando de entrar.

— tengo…miedo— Rivaille se acerca a besarlo haciendo que su cuerpo también se acerque logrando que entre la punta.

—¡AAhh- un sonoro grito sale de su garganta pero es interrumpido por su beso, muerde sus labios y mete su lengua a su boca haciendo contacto con Ia lengua mientras empujaba mas en su interior, desgarrándolo —Mmmhhmm —gimio en su boca hasta que sintió que Rivaille estaba completamente dentro.Él detiene el beso para verlo y Eren mira sobre su hombro y persive como Rivaille mueve su cadera empezando a subir el toma el miembro de Eren y comienza masturbarlo haciéndole olvidar el dolor.  
—Aaahhh ~ Mmmhh~—Mueve sus caderas suavemente y a masturbarlo de la misma manera. Unos minutos mas y Eren siente la desesperación y la necesidad de aumentar la velocidad y por instinto también movía su entrada lo cual fue presidido por Rivaille e inmediatamente embestia salvajemente, aunque más para su goce. Lo penetra fuerte, lo saca y vuelve y lo mete rápido sin fallar un golpe por dentro. De nuevo lo gira y Eren lo abraza y rasguña su espalda en compensación con el dolor y placer que sentía, eso enciende a Rivaille todavía más y lo recuesta de nuevo hacia atrás, lo me besa, Eren le muerde los labios, Rivaille baja mas y me muerde el cuello y eso provoca una corriente en la espalda y explota en el orgasmo.

— Riii..Rivaille~ AAhhhh~!— grita por fin y cierra los ojos y sienté una estocada más fuerte provocando el orgasmo de Rivaille, mientras Eren siente un liquido caliente dentro de él. Sintiéndose caer por el cansancio cae y se siente vacío cuando Rivaille se salió para acomodarse ambos en los brazos del otro; quedando dormidos sin importar que alguien hubiese escuchado los gritos y gemidos de dolor y placer de Eren.


End file.
